


A contract

by spellbinder



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots are evil, Autobots eat human in parallel world, Multiple Dimensions, Other, genetic manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once an accident occurs with the groundbridge and the kids are stranded but they change. Can they get back and if they do what will the other think of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The contract

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based upon the Shattered glass series by FennFeatherDragon and all copyrights. But this is how i thought it should go. Also i added another main character named Sebastian, his guardian is Ratchet, but as he is almost always busy, he rides with miko and bulkhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is transformers prime fic. but i added another main character named Sebastian who is bonded to ratchet.

Summer break started when Miko Nakadai screamed at the top of her lungs "No More Schoooooool."  
" Calm the fudge down, miko!"  
Sebastian, a tall, well-built 16-year old with close cropped black hair, and red eyes, said, as they climbed down the steps of Jasper High school with Rafael and Jack. Jack's mother, June, knew they had planned their entire summer out, so to prevent any midnight trips to the base, she had invited raf and miko to her house for the whole summer with jack, and they agreed that it would be good for them to get out with friends. So their first plan on the first day was to go to the base for a quick visit then they were going to Jack's house for a night of partying. 

" I guess it would be a good time to show them a magical summer." Sebastian thought to himself. As Sebastian is lost in thought an army green SUV, a yellow and black muscle car, and an ambulance pulled up in front of them and revved their engines.

"That's strange? Ratchet doesn't usually pick me up. He's always busy," Sebastian thought to himself.

But nonetheless happy to see the autobot medic. The four of them got in or on their respective guardians and they departed from the school. "Soooo, Ratchet, what's the special occasion? You almost never pick me up from school, you normally ask bulkhead or bumblebee." Sebastian questioned.

" I wasn't that busy today and i suppose i haven't been the greatest guardian for you." Ratchet said with the slightest tinge of guilt in his voice.

" Nah, it's fine Ratchet, you are always there when it counts. And also i really enjoy seeing what technological magic you made in the lab!" Sebastian replied happily with a smile.  
"That doesn't excuse my behavior." Ratchet trailed off.

Team prime rode off in silence as they neared the abandoned missile silo that served as the base. As they exited their guardians vehicle form, they quickly stepped away as their guardians returned to bipedal form. Optimus rounded the corner to greet their human friends.  
"So miko, how'd school go?"Bulkhead asked.

 

" I actually made it a whole 2 months without detention and i actually got an A- in everything before summer break, which now starting today i never have to think about it!" Miko said happily as Jack,Arcee,Raf and Bee were also discussing school.

 

" We were just planning a quick visit here, before we head over to Jack's house for summer break and our parents are okay with that and no parents for 3 months because legally, Jack is an adult." Raf said. 

 

" Actually, everyone i have something i need to tell you," and every pair of eyes and optics were turned towards Sebastian. "No going back now, Sebastian, you can do this!!" he thought. "I have not been completely honest with you all," eyebrows went up at this, " i was afraid at first because i thought you would think i was weird but now i trust you all enough to tell you my most precious secret. I'm a- a----" He was cutoff as the alarm went off and everyone rushed to the nearest console. 

 

" A whole mine of energon has appeared on the radar but no decepticon signal in leagues! This is a chance to recharge our energon supply!" Ratchet said.

 

" Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said as he morphed into truck mode," Ratchet activate the groundbridge." Ratchet obliged and opened the groundbridge.

 

"C'mon guys one last time before summer break!" Miko says before making a break for the swirling green portal. 

 

The three boys had no choice but to chase after her. As they reached her another alarm sounded.  
" Oh no, a planetary alignment, it'll disrupt the groundbridge! Wait Miko, Jack, Sebastian, Raf! NOOOOOO!" Ratchet shouted.

 

As the human looked back, the groundbridge turned purple and collapsed, Sebastian last thought was " A planetary alignment?" as the groundbridge swallowed them. As the humans rushed through the darkness with sound of shattering glass,all they could feel was fear. Sebastian thought as the darkness engulfed him as he vaguely wondered where they would end up.

\-----------At the autobot base----------

" JACK, MIKO, RAFAEL, SEBASTIAN, someone answer me, please!!" Ratchet shouted in the commlink in fear. He could not lose them!!  
" Ratchet was has happened?" Optimus's voice calmly questioned through the commlink." where are the children?"  
"The- there gone!! I lost them!!" Ratchet said in dismay. He could only wonder if they were still alive.


	2. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans wake up in a strange place but thing are more out of wack than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 i hope you like it. :):):):)

Sebastian awoke feeling like a he had been through hell and back. When he finally regained consciousness he looked around quickly to see where the others had gone. But, to his relief he found they were all laying on the ground not to far from him. When he dragged himself over to him he found that they had some minor burns but they were no worse than a minor sunburn, so he did not give that much concern. So he tried to wake them up, they responded by nearly punching him in the face because they had a pretty bad reaction to the groundbridge. When they were all finally feeling better, they took a look at their surroundings and found themselves in a desolate plain somewhere in Jasper, in fact they were near the base. Jack pulled out his phone and tried Arcee's number. 

" Hello, Arcee." Jack asked. " How did you get this number human," Arcee snarled." I shall enjoy ending your life and devouring you!!" 

"WOW, she's angry," Raf said, surprised. 

"Well that was weird but we need to find a way back," Miko said. 

No sooner than the words came out of her mouth did the blue titan herself come running from the distance. " Look it's Arcee!!" Said Sebastian. 

When she reached them Jack ran forward and said," Arcee, what happened?" Her response was a sword strike that would have decapitated jack but raf pushed him away just in time. 

" Arcee, what are you doing!?!?" Jack shouted. 

Then at that moment Sebastian noticed something, Arcee's colors were different and her optics were blood red instead of bright turquoise. 

" Guys! This is not our Arcee, she's different!!" Sebastian shouted. 

He had to get them out of here, he was too tired to try to run or do anything. But as he saw Arcee about to slash Jack a web struck Arcee and distracted her. 

"Run Humans if you want to live," Cried a voice. 

The humans turned to see the owner of the voice and were surprised to see Arachnid. But it was not the Arachnid they knew and loathed, this arachnid was white with blue optics that were filled with genuine concern for them. They ran as the two ladies spat insults at each other. 

" Well i suppose this cannot get any worse." Miko said. 

"Well,well,well lookie here Bee, some tasty looking humans!" they turned to see the speaker was none other than bulkhead. But this bulkhead was acid green and his red eyes were not filled with warmth or kindness but with cruelty and hunger. 

"Bulk please, it's me miko, please remember." miko whimpered. 

"let's see how squishy they are, Bee" bulkhead said as he raised his fist for the kill, while Bumblebee whirred his affirmation. 

But as the humans cowered from what was sure to be a fatal hit, a figure came out of nowhere and blocked the shot. They looked up to see Breakdown saved them. but now his colors were bright and his optics a blue color. 

"Run little humans if you want to live." he grunted. As he dueled the two titans, the children ran. 

" So in this world the cons are good, and the bots are bad?" jack asked. 

" yup, looks like it. i just hope we don't run int---"sebastian said,as a huge figure crashed in front of them. The humans flew back a few feet from the force of impact. Out of the dust stood a figure. A figure that stood as the harbinger of death, an omen of destruction, the manifestation of death itself. In front the cowering, defenseless children he held at swordpoint was none other than.......OPTIMUS PRIME!!!


	3. Fear, hopelessness, confusion, and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are about to die at the hands of Optimus Prime. But megatron saves them. Then they must explain how they came to this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a comment about the format of my story being hard to read. SO here is a different format for chapter 3.

"Well, look at this, a few calves think they can avoid slaughter," the Dark Optimus said."I will give you a choice. Be taken to the autobot empire and be devoured. Or perish where you stand.

As the children looked on in fear as the autobot, in dark red and black armor with red eyes, the bot they had come to love in their world, look down at them with contempt.

"Perish, insignificant beings," Dark Optimus shouted, as he raised his sword to end their lives.

Sebastian and Jack shielded Raf and Miko behind them to try to protect them. But they knew that they could not stop the sword that would end their lives. 

"Jack, are we going to die?"Miko whimpered.

"Yes, miko, i think we are. There are no more 'good cons' to help us. It's the end." Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Die," Optimus said, But was interrupted as an energon blast hit him.

"Optimus! Stop!" a strange voice said.

"Wait, that voice, it's--it's-- Megatron!!" Rafael thought.

And Raf was not wrong. Megatron, indeed, stood behind them. But this was not the Megatron that threatened their world. This Megatron's armor is bright silver, his eyes a brilliant blue, and all his scars were gone except for one next to his right eye. This Megatron stood for hope, and purity, and humanity.

"Have you truly fallen so far into the darkness that you have the guts to attack children!" Megatron said, as he punches Optimus every time he says a word.

" These humans have no purpose in this world, MY world. They are no more important than the scraplets on cybertron. They stand in my way, now their only purpose is as slaves or as food!" Optimus sneered.

Megatron looked horrified. " You--actually--eat--humans?!? You disgust me!!" Megatron said as he leapt at Optimus again.

The children looked on in shock as the two titans fought."So, this is weird, Megatron is protecting us?" Raf said.

"Yeah, we should probably run right about now." Sebastian said as they all nodded assent.

As they started to run away, a groundbridge opened about 100 yards ahead of them. A beat-up blue sports car, and a few fighter jets came from groundbridge. The kids recognized the blue car as Knock Out.

"Megatron,"Knockout shouted." This place has been overrun, we must run now if we wanna live!.

" Very well, but first grab the humans, i'll be here in a moment." Megatron said as he did a freakin Mortal Kombat upper cut finishing move, which sent Optimus flying back, energon flying from his mouth.

"Scrap!" Knockout said as he quickly pulled up to the shocked-looking human children." Quick, get in." he said as he opened his doors.

"Are we seriously going to trust the Cons?" Miko asked.

" Yes we are seriously going to trust the Cons? Jack and Sebastian said as they pushed everyone into the beat-up sports car.

"Megatron we must retreat now!!" Knockout said as they drove towards the groundbridge

"Very well i am coming." Megatron said as he sucker punched Optimus in the solar plexus.

Then Megatron ran towards the groundbridge, when he and Knockout reached the groundbridge drove right through. Then just before the bridge closes Megatron looks back at the slowly standing optimus and says," Till the next, Optimus."


	4. Well, this is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 YAY

As the children were sitting awkwardly inside Knockout.

" So are you all okay?" Knockout asked cheerily.

" Um, yeah we're good." Jack answered.

" Quick question, is your name Knockout?" Sebastian asked

" Yes as a matter of fact it is" Knockout said.

" You're the medic for the decepticon right?" Sebastian asked

" Wha- yes i am. But how did you know that we have never met before!!" Knockout exclaimed.

" You wouldn't believe it if we told you" Miko said.

" Well, anyway, here we are. The decepticon base. We should probably discuss this with Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

Knockout pulled up to the entrance of the main room of the decepticon base. But when Knockout opened is doors and the children saw the huge titans, they were very reluctant to leave the car.

"It's okay, we don't hurt or eat humans. You're safe." Knockout said, gently urging them out with his seat belts.

The humans slowly got out of the car and slowly walked forward until they were at the feet of Megatron. They could only think of how,one, awkwardly strange the situation is, and two, of how if things went wrong they could, literally, do nothing. 

"Well, this could go wrong in sooooooo many ways. We are completely powerless. If we make a mistake we will die, no questions asked." Jack thought.

Now, as the children walked up to the leader of the titans and his power posse, Megatron saw looks of unspoken terror and fear and felt slightly guilty about scaring them. But this fear was different, it was as if they recognized him, but there was time for that later. He knelt on one knee and reached one clawed hand out to them, but when he saw them recoil, he merely placed his palm upward in a placating gesture. 

" Hello children, my name is Megatron and i am the leader of the Decepticons. I know how the name sounds but it is not so. The false prime gave us the name so that people view us as a deception. But if what we peak is the truth we gladly bear the title. Now you are very lucky to survive the autobots and their leader, as you see the destruction they are capable have. Now would you please tell me your names?" Megatron asked.

"Jack" "Raf" "Sebastian" "Miko" the kids said.

"My teams names are--" Megatron started.

"Not to be rude, Megatron, but we know their names." Sebastian said.

"Airachnid, Soundwave,Dreadwing,Starscream,Knock Out, and Breakdown." Jack said, pointing to each of the them in turn.

A stunned silenced resonated through the room. " How is this possible? We have never met before!" Starscream wailed." How do they know of us?"

"You would not believe us if we told you, pssh, i'm not even sure i know what to us ourselves," Sebastian said .

" Well, considering that everything you said is true, there is no reason for us not to trust your word." Megatron said.

"Okay, here goes nothing, it all started one day in Jasper, Nevada.....,"Jack started. As he told the tale of three children who found themselves in the middle of a war that had lasted for eons.

" Okay, so in your world," Megatron said. " The autobots are good, the decepticons are evil, we have tried to destroy Cybertron, tried to kill you, and basically have done blasphemous things all in the name of power?"

" Yup, pretty much!" Miko said.

"I suppose it is the opposite here, you see, back on Cybertron i was a gladiator and Optimus, Orion pax, back then, we both agreed that Cybertron was in need of change but he believed he should be in power. So when i was named to become a prime, Orion followed me , stole the Matrix of leadership, poisoned and killed cybertron. But i did not steal the matrix in your world? Well you have given me much to think about. But your protection is priority at this point for 2 reasons: One, you have intel on the autobots which could be useful to us, and two, seeing as the autobot have just destroyed the last of the human in the entire earth, you are the last humans in the entire universe, and i know that the Doctor of Doom, Ratchet, always wanted to dissect humans and test the effects of energon on human. So it may be safer if you remain with us. Until the point which we can send you back to your world, i will assign "Guardians" to you as your Optimus did. Miko, your guardian is Breakdown." Megatron said.

"Cool!" Miko said running up to her new guardian, who looked down at her with curiosity.

" Rafael, your guardian is Soundwave."Megatron said.

Soundwave had a question mark on his screen and gestured towards himself as Rafael walked towards him.

" Yes, you soundwave, you will be fine." Megatron said, rolling his eyes." Jack your guardian is Airachnid."

" Okay" Jack said as he walked toward the spider-bot.

"Finally, Sebastian your guardian is Dreadwing."Megatron said."

" As you desire, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said, bowing.

" Now show your charges their quarters, today has been a very strange day for all of us." Megatron said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The decepticons said, as they left the main room with their charges in tow.


	5. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible things happen, also if you watched the Transformers prime show you know how Miko, Jack and Rafael dress. Here is a visual on Sebastian. He is about 5'8, well muscled and lean, tan skin ,short black hair and red eyes. He is dressed in black skinny jeans, a black UK flag t-shirt and a black hoodie.

So, where are we going now? Jack asked.

"Well considering how stressful today was for you all, you all deserve some rest. We are taking you to the berth chamber" Airachnid said smiling.

"Well we sort of have a bigger problem. Guys, we have no food or water!" Jack exclaimed as they arrived at the entrance of the chamber.

"What do you need that for?" Breakdown inquired.

"You guys use energon to function, correct?"Sebastian replied.

When they nodded the affirmative, he continued,"Well, food and water is our energon, if we don't have it we will die in about 3 days time."Sebastian said.

The decepticons looked shocked at this, as they had not thought of this. But the humans understood their confusion,"This must be the first time they have ever taken care of humans." Rafael thought.

" Okay we will go on a search to one of the abandoned human towns to find some food and water. I just have to tell Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said.

"Okay but this can wait until tomorrow as it is already late and it would be rude to be a burden on you." Rafael said.

"Are you sure? Breakdown said

" Yes, we are sure." The children chorused.

 

The next day

 

" Well Lord Megatron has approved of your endeavor into the human civilization but on the condition that vehicons and myself will provide surveillance. But you must quick and careful as the autobots will probably try to catch you for "other reasons". But other than that you should be fine." Starscream told them the next morning.

Okay, everybody let's roll."Breakdown said.

The children got into Breakdown's vehicle form as the others would provide surveillance on the ground, sky, and underground. Then Soundwave opened the swirling green groundbridge. He then gestured for the team to pass through the gate. As the humans were passing through the bridge they thought of how bad things must be in Jasper. According to Megatron all of humanity as been eradicated. But no amount of preparation could conceal the horror that awaited them.

No! How?" Miko gasped.

They could only stare in horror at the ruins that was once Jasper, Nevada. Instead of small houses, stores and gas stations lining the streets, there was only piles of flaming rubble.

"What-- happened?" Rafael asked in horror.

" The autobots happened." Breakdown said, as he rolled past the ruins of Jasper." They destroyed everything. But on another note, where do we find food and water?"

"Over there that building," Raf said, pointing to the department store which has amazingly survived and still had electricity even if it was a bit disheveled.

"Okay guys you have 30 mins to get whatever you need, but just remember we can come back so don't overstock." Breakdown said as he pulled up in front of the disheveled store..

"Okay guys, let's go!"Jack said as they exited Breakdown's vehicle form.

Okay, guys this place may have electricity but no junk food, anything that requires refrigeration. So only dry or canned food. 'Kay?" Sebastian said, while they were perusing the aisles with their borrowed (Stolen) bags from the department store.

The humans perused the aisles picking up new clothes as well as supplies such as sleeping bags, and food. As the humans walked out of the store a half-hour later with their supplies, they happily got into Breakdown but little did they know their arrival did not go unnoticed.

 

\---------At the same time----------

On the other side of Jasper, Nevada was the Autobot headquarters. This was not the simple missile silo that the humans knew but a huge tower of black metal that was erected to the heavens. It stood as a symbol of the destruction that had destroyed humanity and now there was nothing. Humanity had been extinguished and now nothing could stop the autobots except for the decepticons.

" Lord Prime, Permission to speak?" asked Ratchet, the mad doctor, to the leader of the autobots.

"Permission granted." Replied the black and gold titan.

" Lord Prime, there has been a development. The Decepticons have taken humans under their protection and----"Ratchet said.

" ha ha ha ha, Ratchet that dark energon must be giving you hallucination." Optimus said as he walked up to the medic and tilted his chin up and looked into his optics," purple really doesn't suit you, Ratchet."

But lord prime! These humans know of us and they has Arcee's comm-link. If they know our weaknesses then we could very well. be defeated. But my scanners have detected a groundbridge with organics signatures. I would like permission to capture them both for experimentation, since humanity was wiped out it would logical to find the effects of energon on humans." Ratchet said, grinning maniacally as the ideas started floating in his processor.

" Hmph, very well, completely unnecessary, but i will i allow it for you. Take Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead and go capture the humans and Decpeticons as they may provide some form of intel. Go." Optimus said as he turned his back to gaze at the wasteland that was once Earth.

" Yes Lord Prime."Ratchet said, bowing as he walked away.

\-------------back at the store, where we left off-------------------

"You guys got everything?" Breakdown asked as they loaded up breakdown's trunk.

"Yup this should last us about 2 weeks." Miko said.

Okay let's hit the ro---What?!?!-- Oh no!" Breakdown exclaimed then he expelled all the stuff from the trunk and transformed into bipedal form."

"What happened Breakdown?" Jack asked.

" Starscream sighted a groundbridge opening about half a mile out. What's worse is all the autobots excluding Optimus are here. So we may have a run for our money here. Soundwave will open a groundbridge on our exact coordinates, so be ready! Jack, Sebastian. You're in charge." Breakdown said.

"Right" said Jack

"Right" said Sebastian.

"Be safe." Breakdown said as took off to destroy the threat.

"Okay guys keep an eye out for the groundbridge and get ready to run." Sebastian said as they all put on their packs with their supplies and looked around warily for the glowing portal.

"Look over there!" Miko shouted and pointed.

And sure enough, the portal was there about 50 feet away, but on the downside it looked like their guardian had failed. The autobot and decepticon battle had gotten closer until it was raging near the portals location.

" Damn, we have to make a break for it. If we don't we will die!" Sebastian said.

"Guys when i say "run" you need to run as fast as you can to the groundbridge. Ready. Set. RUN" Jack shouted.

The humans made a break for the swirling green portal, carefully dodging the brawling titans pairs. Then everything went into slow motion for Sebastian. He saw Jack and Miko reached the groundbridge safely but he saw Raf about to be picked up by Ratchet. Sebastian had a second to decide the course of action. He decided he could not condemn Rafael to whatever fate Ratchet had in store for them. So he dropped the pack and lunged forward to push Raf out of the way into the groundbridge as he felt ratchet's servo clamp around his waist, hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sebastian screamed and screamed and screamed, because he felt like his spine was being snapped.

" Humans are such fragile being, it is a wonder your kind survived this long." Ratchet said with a sneer as Sebastian passed out.

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dreadwing screamed as he dove towards Ratchet to save his charge.

Dreadwing punched Ratchet in the arm, which caused him to drop an unconscious Sebastian. Dreadwing grabbed him and put him in a compartment in his armor where he would be safe for the time being.

" I need to get out here! But i cannot let the autobots get the others" Dreadwing thought. "Soundwave, close the groundbridge when the others get through. I am in a bit of a situation but if i do not return by sundown, assume the worst. All ranks retreat" Dreadwing said as he radioed everyone.

Then he felt a blow to his back and all he saw was Bulkhead standing over him, as he struck him in the back.

" Be safe, Sebastian" Dreadwing said before the unconsciousness consumed him.


	6. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death. That is pretty much it, along some torture and stuff. Hope you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a death scene. Hope you like.

(Sebastian's POV)

"Dreadwing! Dreadwing! Please, Wake Up! Dreadwing!" I shouted as I sat on the titan's chest."Please!! Don't leave me!"

I heard Dreadwing groan as he onlined his optics. After i climbed off of his chest-plate he sat up and looked around in complete horror as he saw we were in a cage.

"Are you okay?" Dreadwing asked as he readjusted himself to the small space.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry I got you in this mess, i was stupid, i was trying to stop Ratchet from getting his grubby servos on Rafael. Now it's over, i do not know what to do. I am an idiot. So I'm sorry for bringing you into this Dreadwing." I said, feeling extremely guilty for my lapse in judgement.

"Don't be sorry. You did what you though was right and selfless."Dreadwing said warmly." I should be the one apologizing, it was my job to protect you."

"Well, since we may be here for an unspecified amount of time. We may as well learn everything there is to learn about each other. I will start, I was born in a place called Jasper, Nevada......" I said.

Dreadwing smiled and listened as I told him my story. All i knew was he was the only being i have ever poured my soul to. The only person who knew everything about me. Even to the deepest, darkest parts of me.

\------At the Decepticon ship--------

(3rd person view)

" WHAT!! Dreadwing was captured!! How?!?!?" Megatron raged.

" It was my fault." Rafael said miserably.

Everyone, human and cybertronian, looked at the boy with a questioning look.

"Now, Rafael, I am sure it was not your fault. It was the Autobots" Megatron said gently.

" NO. it is my fault. When we were running to the groundbridge, I tripped and i saw Ratchet reaching out to grab me, but at the last second Sebastian pushed me out of the way and he was grabbed instead, he was captured because i was weak. It's my fault that Sebastian and Dreadwing were captured." Rafael shouted.

" Well, the past is in the past, right now our main mission is to get them back, So here's the plan...."Megatron said.

\-------at the autobot tower-------

"Lord Prime, permission to speak?" Ratchet asked their leader, bowing.

" Permission granted." Optimus said turning to face the Medic.

" Our mission was successful Lord Prime, we have apprehended Dreadwing and one of the humans. But something is strange about them. The human sacrificed himself for the life of another, and Dreadwing gave everything to protect him. So it is logical to use the human to pry information from Dreadwing. May i do some experimentation on the human for my own purposes and then somebot may interrogate Dreadwing?"

"You may, but on one condition. I will interrogate the prisoner while you torture the human. Agreed?" Said Optimus.

"Of course, Lord Prime. I will begin immediately. Shall we go?"Ratchet said.

"Yes, let's go."Optimus said with a smirk.

\--------Back in the cage--------

"....and so that is how i ended up here." Dreadwing said.

"Wow, your life is much more interesting than mine, i can only imagine how Cybertron must have looked. It sounds beautiful." Sebastian said dreamily," Well now that we know everything about each other. What do we do now?"

"Dunno, i guess we wait....." Dreadwing said before he was interrupted by the doors opening.

Dreadwing was interrupted as the doors of the prison room were opened as Optimus, the dark prime, Ratchet, and Bulkhead entered.

"Get behind me Sebastian." Dreadwing whispered, as he pushed the boy behind him, as to hide him from their view.

" Well, well, well, the famous Dreadwing makes an appearance." Optimus jibes.

" I'll tell nothing!" Dreadwing spat.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Optimus said with a evil grin."Take them now!"

At his command Bulkhead opened the cage and clamped restraints onto Dreadwing's arms and legs and slung him over his shoulder, then Ratchet grabbed Sebastian around the waist and hoisted him off the ground. Then they took them through many corridors until they arrived at a big door.

"Remember this door human, it will come to the point where you will hate it." Ratchet said cruelly to Sebastian as he opened the door.

One look into the room told Sebastian what was in store for him. He saw knives and scalpels of all shapes and sizes and he saw a large cage next to a restraining table.

" Let's begin." Ratchet said.

Bulkhead restrained Dreadwing on the table and Ratchet wrapped restraints and many sensors on Sebastian's wrists and ankles to monitor his vitals and bodily reactions. After Bulkhead left, Optimus picked up an electric cattle prod and Ratchet picked up a scalpel.

" Now Dreadwing, we have two ways you can do this either you tell us all the secrets about the Decepticons and we let you go free with the child. Or we kill the child and let you go free. Which do you choose?" Optimus said.

"Don't tell them Dreadwing, I'll be fine!!!" Sebastian shouted before Ratchet painfully pushed a single digit on his chest which forced all the air out of his lungs.

" Stupid child, you are anything but fine right now." Ratchet said coldly as he brandished his scalpel."

"Well it looks like the child has chosen for you. I hope you enjoy the show." Optimus said, smiling cruelly.

(Dreadwing's POV)

When Optimus Prime said those words i could only stare in horror as i saw Ratchet slice off the sleeves of Sebastian's, my Sebastian, shirt. Then i saw him drag the scalpel over the skin that covered his bicep to the middle of his forearm. I saw it was a shallow cut but by cybertronian standards, so it must really hurt for him. Then I saw his eyes grow wide in shock, then like a crystal shattering, i heard it. A scream. A terrible, terrible scream. I looked and saw he was struggling and screaming as crimson rivers of blood poured down his arm. Then when he was finally done screaming he said," Is that the best you can do?" Sebastian panted.

" Well this is some very intriguing data. I can only imagine how he will react to energon. But i will need some more tests." Ratchet said looking at the screens and then at Sebastian with a horrible smile.

At that Sebastian became very pale before the scalpel plunged down again on his other arm and made an identical cut. He screamed again and again until finally he blacked out and went limp. When i saw this atrocity, i struggled, struggled like never before against my restraints before a felt a painful shock in my side that almost made me go unconscious. " You monster," I spat at Optimus.

After that Optimus injected me with something that made me go completely still, i could not move. Then Optimus dragged me to the cage and then he dumped me inside and left. But after that i could only watch in silent horror as Ratchet made more incisions on Sebastian's unconscious body. Eventually it was over and he covered the bloody wounds that covered Sebastian's body with long bandages and then picked him up like a rag-doll and opened the cage and threw him in with me and then he closed the cage door and went back to the table and cleaned the blood off. Then he approached me said,

"The toxin Lord Prime injected you will wear off in about 60 Cycles (1 cycles = 1 minute) and i will be back in 1 solar cycle to continue the experimentation. But i regret to say that the human may not survive. So i hope that you will answer our questions tomorrow." Ratchet said with a smile as he left the lab and closed the door.

I tilted my head down and brightened my optics to look down at the broken form of my charge, of my friend. And it made the energon in my circuits boil as i though of the pain Ratchet made him go through. I swore to myself that when Lord Megatron rescued us I would tear Ratchet and Optimus apart, limb from limb. Now all i can do is wait as i slipped into recharge as i waited for the toxin to wear off.

\--------60 cycles later----------

(Sebastians POV)

Darkness, more darkness, and pain, lots of pain. I remember being dissected by Ratchet, which was personally very emotionally scarring. If i lived through this i will never dissect anything. Ever. But eventually i saw light in the darkness and i went towards it until i woke up. I sat up quickly, which was a mistake, the blood rushed up to my head so fast i got vertigo. When the dizziness passed i found myself in the warm embrace of Dreadwing.

"Dreadwing. Dreadwing?" I called up to him.

He onlined his optics and looked down at me and asked if i was okay. After i replied i was fine, i asked what had happened as i could not really remember anything.

" You were tortured, they cut your arms and then blacked out and they cut you some more and then Ratchet stopped and threw you in here. By the look of your bandages they appear shallow." Dreadwing replied as i looked down at the long, woven, bloodied bandages circling my arms and legs.

"Either way," I said trying to sound like it was nothing but in reality it hurt like hell."Could you contact Megatron?"

" Yes before we were taken he said he will come for us when he makes a plan, all we have to stay alive." Dreadwing said." But i fear that will not happen."

" What do you mean?" I asked

"Ratchet made a death threat to you." Dreadwing said sadly.

" Well, that's that. If i don't make it, I don't make it but if you make it out, make sure the others get back safely." I said sitting down, trying to pretend i don't care, but in reality i am so scared i would have pooped my pants.

" You should care about yourself, Sebastian. You could live through this." Dreadwing said.

"But i do not want others to sacrifice themselves for me. I could never live with myself. So that is why a sacrifice myself for others." I said," But if i really am going to die at least i get to spend with the people i care about." smiling up at him.

" Then sleep little one, we have quite a day tomorrow." Said Dreadwing, smiling down at me.

" Okay, good night Dreadwing," I said falling asleep against his warm chassis."

\-----------Next Day------------------

(Still Sebastian's POV)

"Wakey, wakey, little one, it is time for your operation." the words fell on my ears like daggers as my eyes flew open to see Ratchet and Optimus open the cage and Ratchet picked me up and Optimus dragged Dreadwing from the cage. Then Ratchet strapped me to the same table as yesterday and Dreadwing to the same table as before.

"Now, Dreadwing, will you answer our questions?" Optimus asked with mock politeness as he brandished his cattle prod.

" Never! Now and always!" Dreadwing spat at him.

" Very well. Ratchet?" Optimus said signalling Ratchet to begin.

Ratchet then unraveled the bandages around my freshly cut wounds and picked up another scalpel and said," We're going to do something different today." He said with false cheer.

"Do your worst." I said rebellious.

"Good 'cause today's pain is going to be exquisite." Ratchet said cruelly.

At that he swiftly cut the same places he had cut again, which was followed by me screaming, but i could not stop myself, it just hurt so bad. Then Ratchet applied this strange blue paste on my wounds and it grew uncomfortably warm.

"What-- is----that?" I slurred through the pain, amazed i hadn't passed out already.

"Oh! this? It's energon!" Ratchet said cheerily," I have never seen the effects on humans, so you will be a great asset for scientific progress."

The still functioning part of my brain vaguely remembers that energon and humans don't mix. But then energon soaked into my wounds and it grew uncomfortably hot and it felt like molten metal in my veins. And then if it is even possible it hurt even more. Then i kept screaming and struggled harder than i ever have.

Vaguely, i heard," Now lets see what happens when we stimulate the energon. If you please optimus." Ratchet said, signaling the prime forward."

"NOOOOOOO. Sebastian!!!!" Dreadwing screamed as he struggled against his bonds.

Then i felt a shock that made me feel like i was burning and then everything went black for a second.

"hah", i said meekly." Is that the best you got?"

"No this is!" Ratchet said, before stabbing me in the heart.

And everything went black.


	7. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death is the end.....isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like, there is some genetic manipulation but it will be explained later:)

(Sebastian's POV)

I'm falling, falling so far down. I can't see or hear anything and i don't know where i am. My voice doesn't work, so i cannot call for help. I am pretty sure i am dead. I remember the pain of the energon and electricity in system, i remember goading Ratchet followed by him stabbing me. I am pretty sure he hit my heart.

After that it is just falling, i don't remember how long i fell but it felt like an eternity. Then i felt light on the outsides of my eyelids, so i opened my eyes and gasped, I was surrounded by glowing white rose petals that were falling with me, it was strangely peaceful falling into oblivion. Some time later, i felt myself gently lowered onto something solid, I looked around and saw that i was in the courtyard of a small, crumbling castle with a fountain. I stood and saw that i was barefoot, wearing a long black robe, embroidered with white roses. I decided to look around, since i had nothing better to do.

I found something strange about this world, surrounding the castle was a field of black roses, but i could see strange figures walking in the darkness, they kinda looked like the autobots and miko, raf, jack, and ms.Darby. But whenever i got close they would whisper and i heard,"Weak""Powerless" "Weird" "Inadequate" "You're helpless"

I could not stand to see the people i cared about say the thing i feared the most from them. So i ran back to the courtyard and sat by the fountain in the center of the courtyard, when i looked inside i saw that instead of water it was memories, my memories. It showed everything i had been through, everything i saw and heard, and everything i have ever felt and i saw the final moments of my life, with Ratchet, my guardian, being the one who took my life. I realized that i was dead and i could do nothing. It's over. I can never see Ratchet again. The kids will be stuck in the parallel world forever. I'm weak. I should give into the darkness. It's over. Then i sat there and cried, and cried.

"Sebastian. It's not over. Do not give in to the darkness." A deep, resonating voice said.

I looked up, shocked. I saw a huge Cybertronian, about the same height as Optimus, but instead of metal is entire body was made of radiant blue light, like a fallen star. It drove away the oppressive dark shroud that encompassed this place when he walked by. He slowly walked forward, dispelling the darkness in his path, like star glowing in the darkness of the cosmos. He knelt before me and held out his hand and said," You are not weak, you friends need your help." he said in a deep, baritone voice.

" Why do say that!? I cannot do anything! I'm weak. I always depended on others to protect me. I am not strong, or fast, or smart .I have nothing. But i gave everything i had to help the autobots, including my life,but now, i have NOTHING. It's all gone." I screamed putting my head in my hands, thinking how easy it would be to give in to the darkness and let everything go.

"Yes, you may not be strong, or fast, or smart. But you one thing people rarely have, selflessness and compassion. You have proven yourself to me. You are worthy of power, and the values to use it properly. My life-blood flows through your veins. I can give you another chance." The being said." Death cannot have you just yet. Now take my hand and you will return to the world of the living, and you shall have a fraction of my power and my knowledge. But you must hurry! If you do not the darkness will take you and you will be destroyed!" 

In my mind for a second, i played all the possible futures, all of the them did have more positive outcomes. In that moment I knew my answer, but i had wondered about somethings." I accept,"I said." But i have a question for you."

When he nodded assent, i continued," One: who are you? Two: where are we? Three: what are the hazy figures in the garden?"

" Hmmm, good questions," he said with a smile." To answer your first question, i am Primus the force of Order and peace and heart of Cybertron, and to answer your second question, we are in your soul, the very depths of it. Now that you are in touch with who you are, you may come here whenever you wish, just visualize yourself walking through the door. I may stay here in your soul, it's nice. For the third, they are your fears, everything you hate about others and yourself, they take the form of you loved one so they can drown you in darkness"

"Okay, those answers make sense," I said, not knowing whether to bow or what, seeing as i was standing in front of a literal God. But if you are literally Cybertron, why will you remain within me?"

" Because, little one, Optimus in this world, the false prime, poisoned me when he stole the Matrix. It almost destroyed my consciousness completely, but my soul remained dormant in energon, which is my life-blood. So when i entered you body, your devotion to your friends awakened me. So i would ask if i may remain here, because it would fun to see how other beings live. And if you wish you can ask me for advice with the autobots." Primus said. 

" Well, you are welcome to stay, i guess it would be okay to have advice, when half the time i do not even know what is going on anyway. So yes you may stay, and i do accept you offer for another chance," i said.

" Then take my hand and pierce the darkness with your voice and accept my gift." Primus said.

" I want this, I want you!"I shouted and took his hand and warm light radiated from our joined hands that banished all the darkness from the deepest depths of my soul.

Then when the light became too bright to look at i closed my eyes. But when i opened them, my inner world had changed. The sky was purple-blue( my favorite color) with streaks of light running past the moon and stars. Instead of a run-down castle, a huge magnificent castle stood in it's place with it's high turret and glass windows. The garden was replaced by roses of black, white, red and blue. The Courtyard was like new, with black and white checkered tiles, and the fountain was working again. But what was even stranger was Primus. He took the form of an attractive man, mid-30s, but he looked like Optimus if he was human, with short blue and white streaked hair, pale skin, muscular build with no fat, 6'1, dark jeans with flames on the cuffs and black converses and a black jacket over a charcoal gray t-shirt.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed." what happened?"

"Since i am staying here I chose a more appropriate form. Is this acceptable?" Primus asked.

" Yes" i said.

" Good but now you must go. Open the door and you will return to the realm of living. Oh and if you ever want to visit just look inside your self, and when you get back to your world, bring your Optimus here. To bring them here use the energon in your blood to call out to whoever you want and bring them here. Your powers now include, cybertronian proportional: speed, durability, defense ,strength, agility, reflexes, and wisdom. Now you must go. Now. Oh and sorry about the physical changes, that was just your body reacting to the energon." He said with an apologetic smile before disappearing.

I wondered what he meant before i walked up to one of the windows on the castle and see that my physical appearance has changed. My hair was silver, had grown out and reached mid-back, and my eyes were no longer red, but now the color of sapphires. All i could think about is how i am going to explain this to the others, but i was still recognizable so i did not think anything of it. But for now i walked up to the closed gate of the castle. I tried the handles but they were locked. But i remembered that Primus said this was my soul, so whatever i wanted to happen should happen right? I concentrated on the door to the realm of the living to open. When i looked up to the gate slowly creak open, inside was a radiant light. I walked towards it, ready to face whatever was to come. As i was engulfed by the light, i heard the gate close behind me and i heard a shout from Dreadwing.

" SEBASTIAN!!!"

 

\---------In Ratchet's lab-------------

(Dreadwing's POV)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SEBASTIAN! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR OPTIMUS! DO YOU HEAR ME DOCTOR OF DOOM! WHEN I GET OUT NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE! I WILL TEAR THIS TOWER DOWN BRICK BY BRICK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the monsters who killed my charge, who killed Sebastian.

I fought desperately at my bonds as tears ran down my faceplates as i replayed what had just transpired. I saw Sebastian weakly jibe at Ratchet then i saw Ratchet raise his scalpel and then plunging it into Sebastian's heart. I saw his shocked expression, followed by blood flowing from his mouth and chest, then i saw his eyes close and his body go limp and the device the monitor for his heartbeat flat-lined. It filled me with so much anger I wanted to rip everyone of them apart, bit by bit, then i will crush their spark between my digits and still it will not atone for his death.

Then when i was recovering for another go at the bonds on my wrists and ankles, Optimus said," Well now that this is over, i am going to go recharge, Ratchet, clean up here and tell a servant to bring me energon, i am famished."

" Of course Lord Prime." Ratchet said bowing."

After Optimus left and closed the door to the lab which were thankfully soundproof, Ratchet began to wipe the blood off the table and then he began to download the data from the computer onto a hard-drive. He walked up to me and said,"If it's any consolation, he will make great advances in science from the data that was collected from him." Ratchet said with false kindness.

" I will rip you apart!" I spat at him.

" Hah! I'd like to see you try." Ratchet said with a laugh.

Then he finished cleaning the area and was about to pick up Sebastian's body to dispose of him but in that moments something inside me snapped. It was as if all the grief i kept inside came rushing out when i saw my charge, my partner, no, my family about to be burned to ashes. I used all my strength and my bonds broke with a resounding SNAP!

" Scrap! How did you get ou--!" Ratchet said as i charged him and cut him off with a punch to the helm which made him drop Sebastian's body which i caught, then i rushed to the table grabbed the toxin they used on me yesterday and then injected Ratchet.

Then i sank to my knees and looked at the lifeless body in my servos that was covered in blood. All i could think of is how much i failed him. Of how much i failed Lord Megatron. As oily tears flowed from my eyes I prayed to Primus begging him to take my life in exchange for his and I kept repeating it but faltered when i heard the door open and looked up, expecting to see an autobot, but instead i saw Lord Megatron looking on in horror. And i could not put into words how much i had failed.

( 3rd person POV)

 

" Wha- wha- what has happened here?" Megatron questioned, voice choked with equal parts of horror, and rage.

" I failed you Lord Megatron, they tortured him, but still he held on. He held on until they stabbed him in the heart and the look in his eyes when he died! It was so painful, I failed, I failed everyone," Dreadwing wailed.

"No, you did not fail him, Now we have to get out of here, Soundwave and Raf managed to deactivate the alarms and sensors but only for a few minutes. We need to leave. NOW. On your feet, soldier," Megatron commanded.

" Yessir," Dreadwing said miserably, getting to his feet, carefully cradling his dead partner.

They duo managed to sneak past the passing autobots in the halls and managed to get to the roof, where they transformed silently and took off, the passenger still as stone. By the time they reached the Decepticon ship, Dreadwing had not said a word. But it was not until they entered the main room, where everyone was gathered did all hell break loose.

Miko walked up and said," Good you guys made it back!!! But-- where's Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry.......He's dead." Megatron said sadly.

To Dreadwing, the stunned silence hurt him more than any kind of accusation or screaming. He looked down sadly as he opened his hands to reveal the limp body of their friend. The humans looked on horror as their guardians tried to comfort them. Breakdown picked up Miko and held her close, Airachnid placed her hand on Jack shoulder, Soundwave blocked Raf's view as to try to prevent any permanent psychological damage. The Decepticons were no strangers to death of a loved one, but these were children, this could destroy them mentally.

" Give him here Dreadwing. I'll put him in stasis until we can bury him back in his world. But as for now give him to me." Knockout said.

As Dreadwing sadly held out Sebastian's corpse for Knockout to take him away, Sebastian's corpse softly glowed a blue color. Dreadwing nearly dropped Sebastian when he saw this, then he gently put him on the ground. The other's looked on in shock as Sebastian's body glowed brighter until it was the color of energon. Then his wounds slowly, ever so slowly, began to close and his hair turned silver and slowly got longer and longer until after about a minute Sebastian's body looked fine. It was completely unscathed. It looked like nothing had happened to him. Then the glow began to fade and his eyes flew open, they glowed the bright turquoise color of energon. When the glowed faded, he suddenly sat up and looked at them with eyes as blue as sapphires.

" Wow, you look like you have seen a ghost."The revived corpse said with a laugh.

" Who---who are you?" Dreadwing asked shakily.

" Don't you recognize me, Dreadwing? I'm your charge. Sebastian." Sebastian replied.


	8. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian explains what happened.

( 3rd POV)

" You cannot be Sebastian. Sebastian is dead!" Dreadwing exclaimed.

" Yes, i was, and let me tell you, it sucked. Like, massively, sucked. But i have a second chance. But onto another subject please close your mouths, if you don't your jaws will fall off, seriously." Sebastian said humorously brushing his now long, silver hair behind his ear.

Everyone closed their mouths, but were still silent. Megatron piped up at that moment saying," Okay well, today has been interesting. I want everyone to go back to their quarters. NOW. Sebastian go clean yourself and get new clothes. Then i want you to come to my quarters, i have something i need to discuss with you. Everyone else do whatever you want. Go."

" Yes, Lord Megatron." everyone said.

As everyone paired off into their guardian-charge pairs and left the main room, Sebastian said," Hey guys wanna see something cool?"

Without waiting for a reply, he drew on the power he felt nestled in him, like a nub. Using that power he jumped, jumped higher than humanly possible, which is like 100 feet. Then he flipped and landed as light as a feather on Dreadwing's shoulder. He could feel Dreadwing tense underneath his touch."C'mon Dreadwing, admit it. Cool right?" Sebastian said trying to cheer his guardian up.

"Yea, i guess." Dreadwing said shakily," Anyway here's our quarters. We modified it so it has a place for you to wash and it has the clothes you got from the town. Now you better get ready, Lord Megatron wants to see you. I'll be back later, Okay?"

"Okay Dreadwing, Thanks. Thanks for everything." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Anytime." Dreadwing said, returning the smile. He felt a tad bit better after the whole death fiasco.

Sebastian went inside to find a simple room. It had 2 berths, one for Dreadwing, and a human sized one, which he assumed was his. He saw a small curtained-off area, which when he looked inside revealed itself to be a simple shower. He smiled when he saw what the decepticons had made for them. He then went grabbed some of the stuff he had grabbed from the store two days ago. He grabbed new clothes and sneakers since his ones are ripped and bloody. He also grabbed shampoo and a rubber band, because he was getting annoyed at the long hair thing. After he showered, changed and fixed his hair into a low ponytail, he exited the chamber to get back to the control room to talk to Megatron. Since he didn't feel like making megatron wait, he used his new super-speed. It was less like running really fast and more like skating on air at high speeds. In no time he was at the door to the main room. When he opened the door and entered he saw Megatron gazing out the windows, looking at the wasteland that was now Jasper.

"Lord Megatron? You wanted to see me?" Sebastian asked coming up behind Megatron.

Megatron started suddenly, so lost in thought he did not here Sebastian approach."Wha--? Oh, Sebastian! Yes actually i did . Come here i want to ask you something." He said starting to bend down to pick Sebastian up.

Sebastian said,"Wait." and without waiting for a reply he jumped, he jumped up and kicked off the wall and landed on a nearby surface, which was about at Megatron chest level.

" H-H-How did you do that?" Megatron asked, shocked.

" Well let me start at the beginning. It all started-----" Sebastian said as he began his story.

Sometime later, " And so that is what happened." Sebastian concluded.

" Wow, well this is very intriguing, but i realize that there is still hope for us to restore Cybertron. But more importantly you should go rest. You died today, that is very traumatic and could have unknown effects on your psyche." Megatron said kindly.

"I'm not tired , but i wonder if there is still a chance of us to be able to get back home to our world?" Sebastian asked, half to himself.

"Yes, Soundwave and rafael are working on a way to replicate the accident that sent you to this world. But if you are up to it Knockout want you to visit the medbay as he wants to run some scans on you to ensure the energon had no residual effects on your body. You should go to the medbay now.Knockout is extremely impatience."Megatron said with a smile.

"Okay, i'll go. And thanks, thank for coming to save us." Sebastian said before jumping to ground which was a 15 foot drop.

"Think nothing of it. You are a part of this family and we do everything to protect our own. And Dreadwing seems quite attached to you. When you were "dead" it almost destroyed him, he almost lost another person he cared about. Now go, Knockout's waiting." Megatron said with a wave of his hand before turning to look out the windows over the barren plain that was Jasper.

At that Sebastian exited the main room into an adjacent hallway. At that moment Sebastian realized that he had no idea where the medbay was. So he decided to walk around and see if he could find anyone. After 5 minutes he found a vehicon. He asked if he could show him to the medbay. After the vehicon led him to the medbay and left, Sebastian gathered his courage and opened the door. Now Sebastian had known what to expect from a medbay, but that did not stop the fear that clenched his entire being. His throat clenched, his heart stopped. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest as the fear of his death, images of the dark Ratchet, and Optimus came rushing back at him.

Now Knockout had been expecting Sebastian, but he was not prepared for this. He had met many a mech who suffered after a near death experience. But to actually die, and come back, that must have been even more traumatic. If such a thing was even possible. He quickly rushed forward to scoop up the human before he collapsed and quickly placed him on the scanning table. He quickly grabbed a polishing cloth on a nearby surface and quickly wrapped Sebastian up ,which was to big and made him look like he was wrapped in a parachute, and slowly rocked him in his hands to calm the boy down.

"T-th-th-thanks Knockout." Sebastian said shakily, sometime later."Thought i was black out for a second."

"It's fine, your reaction was perfectly normal for a being who went through a traumatic experience." Knockout said, i am going to run some tests Okay?

After Sebastian nodded assent, Knockout began the tests some time later he shouted," I cannot believe this!" He shouted so loud that the whole team came into the medbay, plasma blasters blazing, which frightened Sebastian so much, he cried out, quickly hid under the polishing cloth, which made him look even smaller, and was shivering and murmuring,"please don't hurt me," Everyone immediately felt horrible for scaring their friend after his horrible experience. Immediately Dreadwing was at his side and quickly picked him up and began to comfort him. While he was doing that Megatron asked Breakdown about his sudden outburst.

" It is actually very intriguing. I found that actually Sebastian is no longer human!" Knockout said with a smile, which earned some strange looks from his .

" Um, could please explain, HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOOD NEWS!!!" Miko screamed.

" Also how could he not be human?" Raf said.

" I do not know how but when i was running a DNA scan to ensure no permanent damage was done i found this."Knockout said before he turned a screen to show them something. 

"The first image is human DNA, and the second is Cybertronian Cyber-Nucleic acid or CNA." knockout said.

" We know this, what does this have to do with Sebastian?" Airachnid said questioningly.

" Well look at this image of Sebastian's DNA." knockout said before showing them another picture.

This picture looked like human DNA but it was not a double-helix like normal. This DNA strand had 3 strands. The 3rd strand was energon blue an kind of looked like the CNA.

"Wait," Megatron said." I am not sure i understand. Are you implying that Sebastian is now, somehow, completely or partially cybertronian!"

" Yes actually i am."knockout said, which earned him astonished looks all around." It appears the the combination of the energon with the electricity caused the energon to react with the electrical pulses in the body, which then caused it to bind to his cells and effectively rewrite his entire DNA structure. This explains his new found abilities. But it appears that everything else is fine and in perfect condition except he has a higher metabolism now. So you really need to eat more." before he went to scribbling some notes in a datapad.

" Well, anyway, on another note soundwave and i may have found a way to get us home." Raf said.

" What!!!!," everyone shouted.

Yeah, apparently, when we were doing some scans i noticed something. You guys remember the earthquake that happened in Los Angeles a week ago?" Raf questioned.

When they nodded the affirmative he continued," Well it just struck again and i was thinking this world is mirrored right?" they again nodded yes."Well i thought that the universe is awfully big, so it must take time for the whole universe to reflect because it only reflects at the speed of light. So remember what Ratchet said before the incident happened? He mentioned a planetary alignment. It appears that the alignment of planet cause all forms of energy to be magnified, so during the brief moments of the alignment the groundbridge did not just break through the boundaries of time and space but of reality itself. So i had alot of time to think on it, 30 days to be precise. Because that is how long it will take until the planetary alignment!" Raf said grinning.

" How did you find this out?" Megatron questioned Soundwave, who pointed at Raf, who Megatron looked at expectantly.

" Well when i mentioned it to Soundwave he got excited and and he extended our scan for strange energy into the nearby solar system and we discovered that a planetary alignment will occur in about 28 days. SO this world is about a month behind our world. But we also discovered something else as well," Raf said his face falling, which caught everyone attention." Well you guys remember how after we landed here and called Arcee, she showed up almost immediately? Well that was because we used Ratchet's groundbridge, because apparently when we crossed dimensions the portal looked for a familiar energy, so it found an autobot. So if we use soundwave's groundbridge it will put us near a-a" Raf said.

" A decepticon." Jack said." Which is a death sentence in our world. So we need to use Ratchet's groundbridge if we want to live when we cross back over. SO we would need to break into the tower. Which we had a hard enough doing the first time. SO how will we do it again?"

"We attack and charge the tower! They will never expect it!!!! We use the groundbridge send the humans home and if we kill the false prime, Bonus points" Breakdown said punching his palm.

" WHile that would be straight forward, we would almost certainly die." Megatron said," We must plan this carefully here's the plan...........

 

\----------------------sometime later---------------------

Sebastian collapsed on his bed next to the recharging Dreadwing exhausted but hopeful they could return home after all and he was overjoyed, but at the same time sad because they would have to leave their new friends. But as sleep claimed him he still felt happy. Now he knew that nightmares often plagued those who had had traumatic moments but his were ridiculous. He woke with a start relieved but then realized he wasn't on his bed but was floating. He nearly had another panic attack but then realized that he was in control of himself." Wait, Primus said something about "other" abilities i wonder if this is one? Well one way to find out." he thought before meditating into his inner world. He ran outside the gate to his world and ran into the garden but what he was not expecting to see was an autobot having tea with someone!

"PRIMUS?!?!?!?" Sebastian asked shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a while before another installment because i am going to start another fanfic on this website but i am not going to give up this one. It just may be a while. Peace out. :)


	9. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have not updated in a while. Been busy with college and other fanfics.

(Sebastian's POV)

Now, I could expect many things from a god. But a tea party was not one of them.

"Hello Sebastian!! How are you?" Primus said cheerily.

"Uh, Hi. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Cliffjumper." Primus said pointing to the man.

"Oh. You're the mech Arcee talks about nonstop." I said recognizing him.

"Is Arcee okay?" Cliffjumper asks, standing up.

Cliffjumper took the form of a tall, muscular man with pale skin. He has blood-red hair and crimson eyes. Atop his head he has 2 little bull horns.

"Yeah she's fine. She devastated by your death. She basically cried for days about it afterwards." I replied.

"Arcee..." He said sadly.

"Yeah anyways, Primus i woke up today, floating. What is with that?" I asked slightly pissed.

"Oh yes," Primus smiled," Telekinesis. It is a birthright of all cybertronians. But it requires all your processing power, so they cannot acquire weapons or alternate forms. So it is never chosen. i gave it to you because now you have some form of defense.

"Oh, okay. That's kinda cool. But seriously tell me next time so i don't, like, crush something." I said.

"Anyway care for some tea?" Primus asked holding out a pot.

"Sure. why not?" I said.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends here and thanks to all the readers. :) It's been a fun ride.

\-----------Sebastian's POV---------------

"Sebastian, Wake up. Sebastian." A voice called in the darkness.

"Dreadwing?" i called groggily.

"Yes, now wake up. Lord Megatron says he found a way for you to go back." Dreadwing says monotonously.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been a month since we arrived," I said.

"C'mon let's go." Dreadwing said.

"You go. I'll be there soon. I need to do something first," I said.

"Okay, see you soon." Dreadwing said before leaving.

As soon as he left i ran into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Instead of the high school student, i saw a strange teenager with white hair. He had no optimism or happiness in his eyes, it had long since drained away. Then without even looking i used my telekinesis to lift a pair of scissors into my hands and with a swift motion cut my hair. I look in the mirror and see my hair is now shaggy and shoulder length.

"I look more like myself," I said to the mirror and turned my back to go to the control room to talk to the others.

"Sorry i'm late, What's the commotion about." I asked.

"That would be Rafael's part," Megatron said gesturing to Raf.

They had changed so much in the past month. Raf had gained some muscle and gained some confidence. Miko's hair had grown and she lost some immaturity but still lightened the mood. Jack had changed the least, he only honed the attributes he already had.

"Well, you guys remember what Ratchet said about a planetary alignment? Well i have had a lot of time to think one month to be exact! I found another alignment is happening soon! This world seems to be exactly one month behind our world." Raf said."But here's the hard part, when crossing dimensions the portal places you nearest the aligned cybertronians of the portal you entered. So, if we went through Soundscream's portal we could pop up at our Megatron's feet."

"Which is a death sentence in your world," Airachnid said.

"Which means we have to use the Autobot's portal, we means we need to break into their fortress," Miko said sadly.

"Yes, and we shall do it. We promised we would get you home and we will. While we distract the autobots Dreadwing will take all of you to Ratchet's groundbridge. The planetary alignment occurs in about ten earth hours. We need to do it now. For one month you have grown stronger, you can make it. Do not let doubt cloud you mind." Megatron said.

"Wow when we get home no ones gonna believe this," I thought as i started giggling, which i hadn't done in one month.

"Um, Sebastian are you okay?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Oh yeah sorry. I was just thinking how funny this will be to tell what happened to the autobots in our world. It is gonna be hilarious." I said.

"Oh yeah we have no proof of this happening." Raf said.

"I might," Miko said pulling out a camera. "A picture's worth a thousand words." as she took a picture of me and Dreadwing.

"You're right, I have an idea, the radiation from the groundbridge malfunction caused minor burns on you the first time. I do not know about the second so i have an idea." Knockout said before running out the door.

"Yes visual documentation would indeed be useful. I wish to send a message to your Optimus, and i wish to say our farewells," Megatron said picking us up in one enormous talon and taking us out the door.

After an hour we had our visual documentation we prepared for the fight. We planned out every strike, every movement. Knock Out had made us a form of armor to pass through the dimensions. It was a hooded coat that was long and silver with a large decepticon symbol on the back. Knock Out said it could stand temperatures up to 10,000 degreesFahrenheit. When we put them on they were actually comfortable. We were ready.

"Are you ready?" Dreadwing commed Starscream and Airachnid.

"Let's go," They replied as they dove at the black tower.

Dreadwing placed us in the landing dock outside Ratchet's lab. I shivered as bad memories resurfaced.

"Well, well, well I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to infiltrate our tower," Ratchet said is stepped from the darkness, purple optics gleaming.

"Run, i will deal with The Doctor of Doom. Go." Dreadwing said taking a fighting stance.

"You will not live to see that day humans!! I shall devour you where you stand." Ratchet said as he drew his swords.

"Now." Dreadwing shouted as he shot Ratchet in the face. We made a break for the door as Ratchet got up and started fighting Dreadwing.

I pulled out the schematics for the tower that Soundwave had found. "Hang a left and then make two rights and the third door on the left should be the groundbridge room," I shouted.

That was easier said than done. It felt like an eternity we were running. But eventually we reached the door and realized we would need help. But before we could call for help we heard heavy footsteps behind us. I naturally assumed the worst: Ratchet won.

"Hide," I whispered urgently as we ducked behind a convenient outcrop.

"Sebastian, Miko, Jack, Raf where are you?" Dreadwing voice called quietly.

"Dreadwing?" Miko asked nervously.

"Yes it is me," Dreadwing said as we came out from behind the outcrop. 

"You're Okay! For a second i thought Ratchet beat you," I said with relief.

"As if," Dreadwing snorted. "Quick through the door," He said as he opened the door.

We ran inside and Raf began trying to get the groundbridge up and running.

"Sebastian," Dreadwing said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Here, Knock Out made this. It is a compilation of all the times we had together. Show to your Optimus to show we were not lying." Dreadwing said producing an object no bigger than a thumbdrive. "It was fun while it lasted, i will always remember you and them. This was the first time i ever had a friend."

"Don't say that. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." I said optimistically.

"No not really," Dreadwing said sadly.

"Guys i got it!" Raf shouted as the Groundbridge flared to life.

"Quick, all of you get in." Dreadwing said grabbing us and placing us in the portal and we put out hoods up. " Stay Here. The alignment will happen soon."

We were about to jump through when the entire tower shook.

"Farewell for eternity," Dreadwing said simply.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're collapsing the tower. And everyone in it." Dreadwing said. " It happening, evil will no longer prosper."

"No get the others, we can take you with us,"Miko cried.

"No, that is your world,this is ours. We do not give up without a fight," A voice said.

We all turned to Megatron, Airachnid, Breakdown, Knock Out, and Soundwave sadly walk in the room.

"The Autobots are distracted, we came to say goodbye," Airachnid said.

"No," Raf said. " Come with us."

"They will not. Because i will kill you all." An angry Optimus said as he walked in.

"You will not hurt them," Megatron said as the Groundbridge flared red. " Goodbye and Farewell from all of us. Say hello to Optimus for me."

"Goodbye," The decepticons chorused as they lunged at Optimus.

"Noooooo," We screamed as the the portal collapsed on us, pulling us into oblivion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We floated through the hot oblivion between worlds. We grabbed onto each other so we did not fall apart. We screamed as we started falling, not knowing where we would end up.

We fell with a thud on rocky ground.

"Where are we?" Raf asked nervously.

"Well, the sky is blue so i think we are back." Miko said hopefully.

"Or a whole new dimension. Seeing as i haven't seen an Autobot or decepticon they both could not exist," I said.

"Who should i call?" Jack asked as he gestured to two numbers: Arcee or Airachnid.

"None, for now. We don't need two angry women coming after us." I said

We trudged for about ten minutes before we heard the roar of an engine.

"Hide!" Miko squealed.

We hid underneath a boulder as the engine approached and then we heard the tell-tale sound of a T-cog.

"Jack, Jack are you there?" Arcee's voice wailed, heavy with grieve in the past month.

"Guys, i'll see if it is her. If it isn't, run. Run as far as you can. But i will find you," Jack said.

"No Jack," Raf said.

"I'll be fine," Jack said as he stepped out into the open. "Arcee."

"Jack! You're okay!" Arcee said happily.

"Guys, It's her. Our Arcee," Jack called as we jumped out from the boulder and hugged Arcee's leg.

"What is this?" Arcee said as she noticed the decepticon symbol on Miko's coat.

"Oh, that needs explaining. Can you take take us to base?" Miko said.

Arcee, though confused, happily took us back to base.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcee commed base to tell them that she had found the kids. They were happy.

But when Arcee drove into base. The reply was anything but quiet.

The second they saw Bulkhead and 'Bee they ran and hid behind Arcee when they reached for their guarded.

"Wait, the colors. They're our Bulkhead and "bee!" Raf said.

They all stepped out and hugged their friends.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

They were about to answer when Optimus and Ratchet came in.

Now that was perhaps the loudest of them all. The Optimus they saw before was not their friend but the harbinger of death and Ratchet was a doctor of doom.

"The d-d-d-doctor of d," Sebastian gasped before Jack grabbed his waist and slung him over his shoulder.

" Now is not the time for a panic attack," Jack said.

The Autobots in horror as Miko and raf ran; and Sebastian collapsed and started crying.

"Wait i am your friend," Optimus called.

"The Harbinger of Death," Sebastian said.

"An Omen of chaos," Jack said.

"False Prime," Raf said.

"You are not our friend." Miko said as they looked on in horror.

They ran and hid from Optimus believing him to be the one to kill them. They basically upturned the entire base to run from Optimus.

"Wait look at his colors. It's our Optimus," Raf said.

"Your Optimus?" Optimus mused..

"Yeah let's just say some crazy crap happened in the past month," Miko said.

"Well, i for one would like an explanation." Ratchet said grumpily. "Also, Jack why are holding Sebastian?"

"Here's a better answer Ratch, Here." Sebastian said slowly pulling out a small object the size of a thumbdrive. He then used his telekinesis to lift it into Optimus' hand. The moment it touched his hand it unfolded and grew to the size of Optimus' finger.

"Wait. this symbol. This was given to you by Knock Out?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Yup, They took care of us," Miko said.

"As if, that narcissistic medic doesn't care for anyone but himself," Ratchet snorts. 

"Well, it is the only explanation for their one month disappearance." Optimus said.

"Fine," Ratchet said as he plugged the thumbdrive into the main computer. For a moment all tat is seen is static.

"Piece of scrap," A voice grumbled through the static.

"Knock Out?" Bulkhead asked.

"Finally, Hello? Autobots? Can you hear me? If you are watching this then that means that the kids made it through. According to Raf, the planetary alignment caused massive magnification of energy which caused the groundbridge to rip a hole in the fabric of reality; which caused them to land in parallel dimension. Do not fear, we took care of them because they found themselves in a world that was very different from their own." Knock Out said.

The video cut out to another one. Its point of view was looking over a rock at a dark figure about to lunge at the four children.

"That's me?!" Arcee gasped as the figure came into the light and was revealed to be Dark Arcee.

"Run," The person whose view we were watching from shouted.

"Wait, that's Airachnid! I didn't know she saw us!" Miko exclaimed.

Then the video cut away to another moving figure. The video showed two figures standing over the kids again.

"Look little squishies. Wanna see if their tasty 'Bee?" The giant said raising his club to crush them.

"No," The video said as it lunged to block the strike. "Run!"

"That's----me." Bulkhead said looking at Miko.

Ratchet looked shocked! The children were obviously the same ones. But the decepticons were protecting them from the autobots. He was about to voice this when the video changed again.

"Greetings my brother," The new voice said.

"Megatronus?" Optimus asked.

"I know that you may doubt what the children have told you. But know that they tell the truth. You have great allies Optimus, the human race is something else. They have intelligence, selflessness and courage. I wish i could have preserved them. In our world you killed the entire human race and devoured them. They were the last of their kind." Megatron said as he came into focus.

The video cut out and focused again. This video shows the first time they met the evil Optimus. He stood there, a titan in purple and black. Brandishing a sword to kill the four defenseless children who stood before him.

"Is that me?" Optimus asked as he stared at his counterpart.

"Die," Mirror Optimus said.

"Optimus, have you fallen so low?" Megatrons voice rang out as he blocked Optimus's strike.

The video cut back to the decepticon warship and Megatron's voice.

"But they survived, and in time we became attached," Megatron said as the video showed many pictures. The pictures were varied, they were picture of the kids on the shoulders of the decepticons and various vehicons. Everyone in the pictures were smiling even the silent soundwave seemed happy before the image faded to black.

"But i regret i was not able to save Sebastian. it was my greatest shortcoming,"Megatron's voice said sadly as the perspective changed again.

The new video showed a cloudy image of a face.

"Dreadwing? Dreadwing? Are you okay?" The voice said.

"That's me. Oh no he's showing it to you." Sebastian said in disbelief.

The video continued of them just waiting in the cage until Optimus and Bulkhead came in and grabbed Sebastian. They tied him to a table and Ratchet walked in. They saw not the benevolent, if grumpy, medic. They saw a monster in the dark. They watched in horror as Ratchet grabbed a scalpel and dragged it through Sebastian's skin. The could only watch as Ratchet laughed manically while Sebastian screamed. It went on for what felt like eternity until Ratchet tossed Sebastian's unconscious body into the cage. Before they could express relief they saw the same situation again except this time they saw Ratchet thrust a knife through Sebastian's heart. Optimus turned away as Sebastian slumped, dead.

"Forgive me my brother. I could not protect him. But when he came back i realized i had another chance. The energon he was injected with cause rapid regeneration with some other side effects. I swore i would give everything to send them home, for the boy who gave everything to protect his friend. But by this time we are probably dead. So i ask you forgiveness. Till all are one, Optimus Prime." Megatron said before the screen went black.

"You went through all that," Optimus asked calmly.

"Yes," Jack said.

"No more summer breaks. Ever." Miko said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sebastian, don't be scared," Ratchet said when he walked up to me.

"Oh, Ratchet it's just you," I said as i turned around.

"I realize that you probably don't want to see me," Ratchet said.

"What are you talking about? Your still my friend," I say.

"You were traumatized, you died, by my hand!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"no it was someone else. Not you," I said vehemently.

"In that case let's go for a drive with the others." Ratchet said as he transformed into vehicle mode.

"Okay," I say as i climb in and as we cruise down the desolate Nevada streets i fall asleep, safe, praying for Megatron's safety.

"My prayer is for your strength," I think before i sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My prayer is for your strength," a voice resounded in Megatron head.

He shook the pain from his head in the darkness. He opened an optic and saw a sliver of light. He managed to push himself out of the rubble and found the offlined corpse of Optimus. He reached down and opened his chassis. The Matrix of leadership pulsed within and leapt into Megatron's chest.

"Megatronus Prime." A voice said behind him.

He turned and saw all of the decpticons had survived.

"My friends, we have a new life, a new beginning." Megatron said.


End file.
